Chapter 3/Searching for Kira
(Space, Federation-Xindi border) The Xindi-Reptilian Contortrix class warship drops out of warp to see the Enterprise next to the outpost. (Xindi bridge) Damn it, Typhuss and Martin are here Miranda says as she looks at the viewer. Target the flagship Commander Dorgo says as he looks at the tactical officer. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Commander sensors are picking up a Xindi-Reptilian Contortrix class warship bearing 223 mark 354 Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Then the ship starts shaking. Shields are down to 89% Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. Enterprise to away team, we've got company Commander Kadan says as she pressed her combadge. (Xindi outpost) The two teams are in a fire fight with Xindi-Reptilian guards. We've got company as well Commander Captain Martin shouts through the exchange of phaser and Xindi biorifle fire. Then Typhuss sees a power junction where the Xindi guards are shooting from and he shows John. John, we should fire at that power junction and take out the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers says Typhuss as he looks at John. Good idea on three and THREE John says as he and Typhuss fire their phaser rifles at the junction and they take the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers down. We better keep moving says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hang on I wanna get answers from this guard John says as he kneels down at the down Xindi-Reptilian. John puts the phaser rifle to his chin. All right I wanna know something what are you guarding John says as he looks at the wounded guard. The Xindi-Reptilian guard looks at him and snickers. You're here early she's here with a guest the Xindi-Reptilian says before he dies. John taps his combadge. Martin to Enterprise, don't destroy the Xindi warship Kira maybe on board I repeat Kira maybe on board, disable ship only Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. (Main bridge, red alert) Acknowledged sir Mr. McCabe target the warship's warp drive Commander Kadan says as she looks at the tactical officer. Aye, Commander Lieutenant McCabe says as he goes to work on the tactical console. (Space) The Enterprise fires a phaser beam but misses and the warship jumps to warp speed. (Xindi outpost) Bad news sir the Xindi ship jumped to warp away from Xindi space Commander Kadan says over Martin's combadge as both John and Typhuss are shocked by that. Then they see a sealed door. I wonder what they were guarding behind this door Typhuss did you bring the micro charges? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I did says Typhuss as he gives John the micro charges. Both John and Typhuss places the charges on the sides of the door as they walk away from the door. Fire in the hole John says as he pressed the button and the door blew off. They run into the room and see a familiar face. Thank god you know how long I've been waiting here to be rescued? Lieutenant Commander Nakano says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. What in the hell John says as he looks at Nakano and then at Typhuss. You died last year during the Borg invasion says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Nakano.